


Haikyuu Drabble/One Shots

by Einamochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, False Pregnancy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einamochi/pseuds/Einamochi
Summary: A Compilations of one shots ^^
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Future Plan

"tsuki, chill im not pregnant" i let him see the pregnancy test to reassure him. He let out a sigh while massaging his temple. He never really show any emotion even if his stress and tried to keep it to himself as much as possible. Though he may not be a expressive with his emotions, he still made me feel his love.

"Im just worried. Thats all" he replied, comfortably sitting on the side of the bed. I couldn't help but find it amusing seeing him this worn out. " Explains why you have dark circles under your eyes" teasing him while walking towards the bed, sitting beside him.

I mean he's not the only one. For weeks I was already thinking what to do in the future if the pregnancy test came out positive. If we were financially stable ? No. Emotionally and mentally? Fuck no. Me being an emotional wreck, him being moody and petulant. We aren't even close to be called decent parents.

But i couldn't help imagine if things turn out differently. "Though, what if I really pregnant.." I question him, holding his hand that was resting on the bed. "What would you do?" i was already expecting his sarcastic remarks and change the topic. But, he intertwined our fingers, pulling me closely. 

"Mmm, dropped out of school then find i decent job so that i can support you and the baby" i could see that he was deep in thought " with your roller-coaster like attitude, you'd be stress and moody to do anything." giving me his signature smug face. "if i were lucky enough i could get an office job with great pay. Or maybe i could work abroad but then i realize I don't want to be away while our child is growing up" tsuki explained while playing with my fingers. 

That was unexpected. I only started at him, baffled. 

"what?" he look at me curious, tilting his head a little. 

I was still processing everything he said. I didn't know that he was already planning ahead. 

"You really planned all of that" i could help but asked him. He nodded. " im not irresponsible" defending himself. 

The things i love about about this man. He may act like a jerk sometimes, but he knows his priorities and understands the situation. I couldn't help but fall inlove with him more. 

"what did i do to deserve you?" he only rolled his eye at me. "Okay enough drama. Im starving already" he change the topic, pulling me up from the bed. "hmmp, kill joy" 

Letting out a chuckle, he pulled me into a hug while kissing my forehead. Feeling overwhelmed with his small gesture, i buried my face on his chest wrapping my arms around his waist. 

"tsukkiii" i whined. 

"yeah yeah" he gently patted my head. "I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

TWO DAYS

It's been two days since I last saw that dumbass: obviously busy doing god knows what business he's been doing that he didn't even bother calling me back last night - what a fucking role model.

That's when I decided paying him a visit after getting over my dramatic sulking spree, unnanounced, with the mere intention of surprising him with my presence.

If only someone gave me a heads up to not appear within their vicinity without prior notice. 

"Hey! How the hell did you get inside?" Tall guy, too pretty to be around the area, points his revolver at me, threatening. His face was cold and straight but I couldn't ignore the tremors his hand was having.

Newbie.

Seems like he doesn't know who I am, I raised an eyebrow at him. "Through the door, obviously." I replied sardonically. 

Clearly not happy with my answer, he shifted his gun right to my face. Is he stupid or what? I was already giggling out of his stupidity.

"What are you gonna do? Put a hole on my face?" Taunting, I grabbed the end of the gun and move it directly to my head. "This is how you do it. Like this, bang bang!" As I grinned manically like a bobcat.

But it only pissed him off more. "Do want me to blow your fucking head off?" His grip tightened I could see his knuckles turning white. "Im getting bored of this. Where are the others anyway?" I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"I really don't give a damn." 

I looked at my watch casually not minding the guy infront of me as I wait for somebody to show up. 

"Do you think this is fun?" 

Seriously, can this fucker shut up already? He's starting to get into my nerves. 

Before I could throw another snarky comments at him, someone interrupted us. 

"At ease, newbie, she's with me." 

Walking down the stairs was none other than the man I've been looking for. Lit cigarette between his lips, the authority and dominance radiated from him as he walked directly to us. 

"Fucking finally. Where have you been, dumbass?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Pretty boy of ten minutes ago stood back, clearly confused as to what's happening. Who wouldn't be? Some girl just had the courage to call his boss a dumbass.

"Sir?" 

I gently patted him on the shoulder, faking a smile. "I'm with the boss," and walked towards the man I've been itching to see. 

Kuroo Tetsurou. The notorious mafia boss of the Northern Gates - feared by many and respected by all. One of a hell cocky bastard in his own rights. My bastard. 

Taking a long inhale of his cigarette and puffing out the smoke out of his mouth, he threw the butt out the window before engulfing me into a hug. 

"I missed you, baby." He whispered so close to my ear I could feel his breath on my neck. "I'm still mad at you," I mumbled on his chest while wrapping my arms around his waist. He let loose but not letting me go. "I wanted to get the job done so that I could spend more time with you," he explained which I totally understand with him being a boss and all, I just wanted to be lovey-dovey with him. 

He turned his direction towards pretty boy who's still completely confused with what's happening. "You can go now. I'll talk to you later." 

I suddenly felt sorry for the guy. His face went completely pale, anxious as to what his boss will possibly do for harassing his lover. Without a word, he quickly walked away. 

"I'm sorry baby, he's one of the new recruits." Kuroo explained as he guided me to his office upstairs. 

I snorted. "I could see." And turned up to him, "It's okay, love," I reassured him.

"But don't do anything bad to him. Poor guy was only doing his job." Even though he was obviously bad at it. I just don't want another body to be thrown deep into the ocean for disrespecting me. Nah, too much.


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov: your first yet last dream together with tsukishima. (inspired by a tiktok vid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA, I was really busy doing school works and my lazy ass wont cooperate but I'll try to update as much as I can. Enjoy and thank you.

Given the chance to be able to see him even just in your dream, it felt too real for you to see Tsukishima sleeping peacefully only in arm-length beside you, but you know everything will just be a memory because minutes from now you'll wake up soon and face reality that he’s not real and you'll never be together.  
Ever second pass by and you memorize every single detail of him. His bright blonde hair that you wish you could run your fingers through, slightly parted lips and his almond eyes that unfortunately you wouldn’t see. Unconsciously brushing away the strand of hair that is hanging against his forehead made him stir up a little, disturbed by the sudden coldness of your fingers. Fluttering his eyes as he slowly wakes up from his peaceful slumber, Tsukishima came face to face with a girl he never met before.  
"Uhm... Who are you?" You couldn't believe that he was talking to you and you couldn't think of an excuse as to why a stranger like you sleeps next to him. But it saddens you to think that you have to say goodbye to him instead of silently leaving. A confused expression was written all over his face when you suddenly started crying.  
"Oi, why are you..." he asked, annoyed by the sudden outburst but you could only reply with a small laugh, embarrassed by your actions. This made him look at you weirdly. Trying to compose yourself, you looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Hi, Tsukishima-kun." This made him even more confused and alert. "Hi? I don't know you and how did you even-" you cut him off. "I know, don't worry about me. This will go away soon." You can already feel yourself slowly fading, indicating you only have a few minutes left. "This will be our first and last time meeting each other."  
The realization of not being able to see him this close ever again just made the pain and sorrow worsen. "And? I don't even know you" He was already annoyed judging by the tone of his voice, clearly not happy with how you dodge his questions. "I know." You said in a low voice. "You talk like you’ve known me for so long." And if only you knew how everytime you see him so determined to win every game even though he said that he only see volleyball as a club or how he acts like a jerk sometimes that it makes you want to punch him. Things you want to say to him but you're already running out of time. "Cause I do, Tsuki."   
Shock was evident on his face when you called his name. "How did..." Just then, you feel yourself slowly being pulled away from him. Your vision becoming blurred and you felt like your eyes are about to close.  
"It doesn't matter anymore cause this dream won't last long. Besides, I'm real and you're not because we both live in a different dimension, Tsuki. I just wish I had more time with you. Heck, I want to stay here with you forever." His chest tightened and he can't even explain why, when he realized you'll be going soon.   
The moment you looked him in the eyes you saw tears falling from his cheeks. "Why are you crying?" you wanted to embrace him seeing how lost and scared he was. "I don't know..." Unfortunately, you were already slipping away. “I have to go now, take care, Tsuki. I’m gonna miss you." You slowly closed your eyes as you hear the silent plea echoing through. "No please, don't go."


End file.
